nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Nephilim
L'appellativo Nephilim (in ebraico הנּפלים), presente nell'Antico testamento (Torah), in diversi libri non canonici del Giudaismo e in antichi scritti cristiani, si riferisce ad un popolo creato dall'incrocio tra i "figli di Dio" (benei elohim, בני האלהים) e le "figlie degli uomini" (Vedi Genesi ), o giganti che abitavano la terra di Canaan (Numeri 13:33). Un termine simile ma con un suono diverso viene utilizzato nel Libro di Ezechiele 32:27 e si riferisce ai guerrieri filistei morti. Il nome Nella Bibbia la parola nephilim viene spesso tradotta come "giganti" o "titani", mentre in altre traduzioni si preferisce mantenere il termine nefilim. Alcune versioni parlano di eroi famosi, guerrieri caduti o ancora angeli caduti e un'ennesima traduzione potrebbe essere quelli che sono precipitati giacché il nome deriva dalla radice semitica nafalnafal, che significa cadere. I riferimenti biblici Nella Genesi (Genesi 6:1-8) si legge: L'interpretazione ebraica Libro di Enoch L'origine dei Nephilim comincia con una storia di angeli caduti. Shemhazai, un angelo di alto rango, comanda una setta ribelle di angeli in una discesa sulla Terra per istruire gli umani nella conoscenza del bene. La tutela viene portata avanti per pochi secoli, ma presto gli angeli cominciano a sedurre le femmine umane. Dopo essersi intrattenuti piacevolmente con loro, gli angeli caduti istruirono le donne nella magia e nello spergiuro, si accoppiarono con loro, e diedero luogo ad una progenie ibrida: i Nephilim. I Nephilim erano giganteschi nella loro statura. La loro forza era prodigiosa ed il loro appetito immenso. Dopo aver divorato tutte le risorse della razza umana, cominciarono a mangiare esseri umani. Questi Nephilim attaccavano ed opprimevano gli umani ed erano la causa di massicce distruzioni sulla Terra. La visione tradizionale ebraica, spesso giunta al Libro di Enoch considerato apocrifo dalla Religione ebraica, era che i padri dei Nefilim, i "figli di Dio", erano i cosiddetti Grigori (anche noti come i Guardiani ); comunque, esiste qualche controversia su questo puntoTargum Jonathan Ben UzielNota: "Nephilim" è una parola che trova facile traduzione nella lingua albanese, dunque abbiamo Nephilim = NEFILIM = NE FILIM = NE FILLIM (in albanese odierno) = All'inizio. I rabbini Il rabbino Shimon bar Yohai ha maledetto tutti quelli che insegnano che i figli di Dio fossero angeli. Rashi e Nachmanide hanno seguito questa linea. Alcuni commentatori hanno suggerito che i Nephilim fossero ritenuti i figli di divinità proto-ebraiche, e che rappresentino l'emersione di alcuni aspetti della primigenia religione ebraica non ancora mondata di aspetti paganeggianti, e che molti di questi dettagli siano stati cancellati da successive edizioni della Torah. Alcuni pensano che questo passaggio sia servito di appiglio agli ebrei monoteisti per poter tollerare o forse conciliare i popolari eroi semi-divini pagani con la loro cosmogonia. Tale ipotesi è ovviamente respinta da quanti credono invece che la Torah sia stata rivelata direttamente da Dio e che dunque essa non può essere stata alterata in qualche modo, salvo cadere in una grave forma di eresia allorché si contestasse il principio dell'assoluta immutabilità anche di una singola lettera della Bibbia, così come essa ci è pervenuta nelle pergamene originali in lingua ebraica della Torah, con la disposizione dell'immediata distruzione della variante rispetto all'originale. L'interpretazione cristiana I primi apologisti cristiani, come Tertulliano e soprattutto Lattanzio accolsero l'idea, presente chiaramente nel Libro di Enoch e negli scritti ad esso correlati, che i "figli di Dio", i benei ha-elohim (בני האלהים: lett. "figli degli dèi") fossero gli angeli caduti, come sembra alludere anche il passo della Genesi. Tuttavia, in seguito Giulio Africano ed Agostino d'Ippona condannarono l'idea che i c.d. "figli di Dio" potessero essere angeli. Nella Città di Dio, i figli di Dio sono fatti divenire i discendenti di Set. Altri suggeriscono che i "figli di Dio" in realtà fossero personaggi storici del passato, completamente umani, divinizzati dalla tradizione orale. I "figli di Dio" sono quindi individuati come i discendenti di Set, mentre i "figli degli uomini" come i discendenti di Caino. A conforto di questa ipotesi si richiama il fatto che lo scopo del diluvio universale inviato da Dio era quello di spazzare via dalla Terra quei nefilim che si erano resi così orgogliosi e depravati ai tempi di Noè. L'idea che esseri divini possano accoppiarsi con umani risulta controversa, specialmente tra molti cristiani che, citando un'interpretazione degli insegnamenti di Gesù nel Vangelo di Matteo, affermano che "gli angeli non si sposano" (Matteo ; Marco ) sebbene questo sia un concetto estrapolato dal contesto del verso, perché in Luca (Luca ) Gesù afferma che i resuscitati non si sposano nel cielo, ma sono "come gli angeli". In questa ipotesi però resta inspiegato di come sia possibile che dall'unione tra i figli di dio e i figli degli uomini possano nascere dei giganti, che tra l'altro ricompaiono anche dopo il diluvio, dove vengono specificate anche le loro dimensioni. * La Chiesa ortodossa etiope la Chiesa ortodossa accoglie il libro di Enoch come canonico. * Chiesa di Gesù Cristo dei Santi degli Ultimi Giorni afferma che i figli di Dio erano i figli di uomini devoti a Dio e che le figlie degli uomini erano figlie di uomini che avevano rinnegato Dio (vedi testo ufficiale Perla di Gran Prezzo (libro di Mosè capitolo 5 capoverso 7)). Altre ipotesi Alcuni esegeti, trovando sgradevole o blasfema l'idea della copulazione tra angeli e umani, hanno suggerito interpretazioni più figurative del concetto di Nefilim, proponendo l'idea che fossero una progenie di posseduti dai demoni. Alla luce delle fantasie speculative moderne sulle storie dei rapimenti, alcuni hanno inoltre ipotizzato che si trattasse di una descrizione arcaica di una forma di inseminazione artificiale e di manipolazione genetica da parte di alieni. I Nefilim e la para-storia Vi sono stati alcuni tentativi di riconciliare la mitologia con la scienza teorizzando che alla radice della mitologia vi siano elementi di verità nella forma di "leggenda" molto distorta. In questo contesto, i Nephilim sono stati associati con i fantomatici abitanti dell'Atlantide, che alcuni sostengono essere in contatto o addirittura discendenti dagli extraterrestri. I Nefilim come superstiti preistorici La teoria prevalente per stabilire un legame tra la scienza e la Bibbia è quella che sostiene che i Nephilim fossero neandertaliani sopravvissuti (oppure i loro resti ossei), o forse un ibrido tra Homo sapiens e uomo di Neanderthal. Questa teoria assomiglia a quella che associa la leggenda dei draghi alle ossa di dinosauro (nella Bibbia forse indicati con il nome ebraico Tannin). Molti studiosi pensano che l'uomo moderno abbia condiviso gli stessi territori dei neandertaliani per molti millenni, e che la regione del Vicino Oriente sia stata l'ultimo habitat per uno sparuto numero di tribù superstiti di Homo sapiens neandertalensis o di H. neandertalensis. Dunque, è concepibile che sia rimasta una memoria popolare di queste tozze e forti creature, tramutata in leggenda che evolse successivamente in popolari racconti mitologici, più o meno adattati al loro gusto dalle varie civiltà. Ad esempio, in Sardegna, creature ancestrali, tozze e pelose sono raffigurate dalle maschere dei "Mamuthones". Tuttavia, gli studi più recenti hanno dimostrato come la commistione tra neanderthaliani e homo sapiens fosse un evento all'ordine del giorno per i nostri antenati, di cui alcuni discendenti portano ancora le tracce nei propri tratti somatici, rendendo in buona parte invalida una simile elucubrazione. La teoria degli antichi astronauti Zecharia Sitchin ed Erich Von Daniken hanno scritto libri sostenendo che i Nephilim siano i nostri antenati e che noi siamo stati creati (con l'ingegneria genetica) da una razza aliena (per i sumeri gli Annunaki, per l'ufologia contemporanea i nordici o gli abitanti di Nibiru). Nei voluminosi libri di Sitchin si impiega l'etimologia della lingua semitica e traduzione delle tavolette in scritta cuneiforme dei Sumeri per identificare gli antichi dei mesopotamici con gli angeli caduti (i "figli di Elohim" della Genesi). Osservando che tutti gli angeli vennero creati prima della Terra, lui constata che non possono essere della Terra... e dunque, potrebbero tutti essere considerati semanticamente come dei puri "extraterrestri". Nei suoi libri David Icke presenta una teoria simile, nella quale esseri interdimensionali rettiliani servendosi dell'ingegneria genetica danno luogo ad una progenie con tratti fisici di alta statura, pelle chiara, e suscettibilità a qualsiasi forma di suggestione ipnotica (che a suo parere, avviene quando i "demoni" posseggono la loro progenie e pretendono fedeltà), ed afferma che questa linea di sangue è rimasta in controllo del mondo dai giorni dei Sumeri fino ad oggi. Va detto, per completezza, che le teorie di David Icke sono considerate da alcune comunità di ufologi come vero e proprio debunking. Letteratura *Nella saga letteraria His Dark Materials di Philip Pullman, si fa riferimento all'esistenza di creature che assomigliano ai Nephilim oppure a creature con parentela con i Nephilim. *Il libro La luce di Orione di Valerio Evangelisti fa riferimento ai giganti biblici. *Il libro Guerra agli umani di Wu Ming 2 ipotizza che in genesi 6: 1-2 i figli di Dio siano in realtà alieni *Nella saga Shadowhunters di Cassandra Clare, i cacciatori di demoni vengono anche chiamati Nephilim, e indicati come figli dell'angelo Raziel che ha conferito loro i poteri per sconfiggere il male sulla terra. * Nefililm è il titolo di un thriller dell'autrice svedese Åsa Schwarz. * I Nefilim sono presenti nel libro "Angelology". *Nella saga di Fallen di Lauren Kate i Nephilim sono degli esseri umani dall' unione di un Angelo e un Mortale. Lucinda Price verrà a sapere della loro esistenza durante il secondo libro della saga, Torment dove la scuola in cui è stata trasferita è per metà frequentata da Nephilim, tra cui la sua compagna di stanza, Shelby, e il suo migliore amico, Miles. *Nel libro "Il bacio dell'angelo caduto" di Becca A. Fitzpatrick, i Nephilim sono i figli di angeli caduti e umani. Per due settimane, periodo nel quale non ci sono feste ebraiche, gli angeli caduti prendono possesso dei loro coripi per provare sensazioni umane, che altrimenti non potrebbero sentire. Nel libro di Enoch, però, si parla di un angelo caduto che, uccidendo una persona, diventa umano; se la salva dalla morte, diventa un angelo custode. Cinema e televisione *Nella serie televisiva britannica Hex si racconta di una piccola scuola di provincia che diventa il campo di battaglia della lotta tra il leader dei Nephilim, Azazeal, e le streghe che gli si oppongono. *Nel film Devil's Tomb - A caccia del diavolo si parla della natura dei Nephilim e di un covo dove questi sono rinchiusi. *Nell'episodio Angeli caduti di X-Files si parla di quattro strane ragazze che Scully crede essere Nephilim. *Nei film The Prophecy II e The Prophecy 3, la creazione dei Nephilim è fonte di ulteriore conflitto tra gli angeli. *Nella trilogia per la TV Angeli caduti (Il titolo originale è Fallen), andata in onda sul canale ABC Family, si parla di un teenager che scopre di essere un Nephilim con il potere di redimere angeli e umani ed inviare le loro anime in paradiso. Nella storia sono coinvolti angeli caduti, angeli vendicatori e Lucifero. La serie si basa sull'opera a fumetti The Fallen di Thomas E. Sniegoski. Videogames *Nel videogame Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness i Nephilim sono ibridi tra angeli e umani morti. Seguendo gli appunti scritti su un diario Lara Croft viene coinvolta in una corsa contro il tempo per ritrovare alcuni artefatti magici prima di una setta segreta che cerca di dominare il mondo e resuscitare spaventose creature bibliche conosciute come Nephilim. *Nel videogame Diablo II: Lord of Destruction gli Antichi sono definiti come "Spiriti dei Nephilim". *Nel sequel Diablo III sono nuovamente presenti i Nefilim che hanno una grande importanza nella storia principale. *Nel videogame Wing Commander, Nephilim è il nome in codice di insettoidi extraterrestri che hanno invaso la galassia tramite wormhole artificiali. *Nel videogame FreeSpace un modello di bombardiere di una delle fazioni in guerra (Shivan) si chiama Nephilim. *Nel MMO Grand Chase la seconda classe di Ryan e quelle successive permettono la trasformazione in un angelo di nome Nephilim. *Nel videogame Darksiders i quattro Cavalieri dell'Apocalisse appartengono a questa razza, sebbene siano gli ultimi rimasti, in quanto carnefici della loro stessa specie per ordine dell' Arso Consiglio. Loro caratteristica basilare è l'aspetto simile ad un essere umano; a differenza di essi, comunque, hanno una forza sovraumana e rune sul corpo. Guerra, per esempio, ha delle scintillanti pupille bianche e dell'energia arancione che scaturisce dalla fronte, simbolo della sua natura semidivina. *Nel videogame El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron sono presenti come parte integrante della storia narrata, e sono rappresentati come degli esseri oblunghi rosa con mani appena accennate, spiegando poi che mangiandosi a vicenda per la disperazione di non poter morire, generano il Nephilim di fuoco, creatura immensa e famelica dalle molte protuberanze al posto degli arti. Musica *Fields of the Nephilim e Nefilim sono due band gothic rock. *''Nephilim'' è il titolo del terzo singolo della band giapponese Abingdon boys school. *''The Nephilim'' è il titolo della track numero 3 dell'album "The Art Of Drowning" degli AFI. *''The Nephilim Rising'' è il titolo di una canzone dei "Behemoth" contenuta nell'album Demigod *''The Nephilim Sons'' è il titolo di una canzone dei "Septic flesh" contenuta nell'album "Revolution DNA" *''Nephilim'' è il titolo di una canzone dei "Katatonia" contenuta nell'ultimo album "Night Is The New Day" Note Voci correlate * Edomiti * Libro di Enoch * Grigori * Ricercatori che associano Bibbia, Libro di Enoch, extraterrestri ed affini: ** Zecharia Sitchin ** David Icke Collegamenti esterni * Michael S. Heiser explains why "Fallen ones" is an incorrect translation, and supports the traditional "giants". Needs Adobe Acrobat. * Psyche's Links: Nephilim * Nephilim/Watchers * Nephilim Trilogy * Comprehensive scriptural analysis of the nephilim * Jewish Encyclopedia: Fall of Angels * Catholic Encyclopedia: Angels * L’arrivo dei Nephilim di Alfredo Lissoni Fonti * Categoria:Angeli Categoria:Archeologia misteriosa Categoria:Pentateuco Categoria:Ufologia